Money Woes
by VanillaCokeQueen
Summary: These are one-short vignettes about how the Upper East Side would deal with the current economic crisis. I was inspired to write these after a series of articles about how real-life rich people are cutting back.
1. Chapter 1

Money Woes

_These are one-short vignettes about how the Upper East Side would deal with the current economic crisis. I was inspired to write these after a series of articles about how real-life rich people are cutting back. I don't own anything related to Gossip Girl at all, so don't sue or get mad at me. _

**The first story in this series starts with Serena, because I wondered how she would deal with the economic crisis. Please review and tell me what you think. **

Serena doesn't go out to party anymore. When Lily sat down with Serena, Chuck & Eric, she told them that because the economy isn't too well, its not a good idea to out and party or spend a lot of money when people are losing their jobs. So Serena spends her time with the family now, they have family night at least once a week. They either play board games, or they are watch a movie together. Rufus and Lily, who started dating a little after Bart's death, began to have dates at home after the kids went to bed. When Serena went shopping, she actually had to stop and think about what she was going to buy. I mean, when you think about it, Serena always had enough money to buy whatever she wanted, but she decided to cut back on her spending. She decided that she didn't really need the new Gucci handbag, she'd only use it for a short time before she got tired of it. Now Serena and Blair actually swap handbags that they haven't used in a while. They give each other pedicures and manicures for fun and to relax. She also learned that wasting food isn't very smart, she sometimes takes leftovers from home to eat at school. Serena has found a new appreciation for leftovers. The last party Serena went to was very low key, there was no gift bags, there wasn't too much champagne. It was still fun anyway. In the end, Serena has started to realize that money really doesn't make the world go around, when you have family that you can fall back on during tough times, everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Money Woes

_These are one-short vignettes about how the Upper East Side would deal with the current economic crisis. I was inspired to write these after a series of articles about how real-life rich people are cutting back. I don't own anything related to Gossip Girl at all, so don't sue or get mad at me. _

**This second story features Blair Waldorf, because I think that she's immune from the money problems. Please read & review!!**

Blair always thought that she was immune from everything. But when her parents divorced, and her father left for France with his gay lover, Blair realized that she wasn't immune from two people breaking up. But when it came to money, Blair never really care about what she really spent. She once spent $ 2,500 on a Prada handbag! When the economy first started to go into free fall, Blair wasn't really worried. But the first sign came when her mother's fashion designs weren't really selling as well as they used to. Although, the business for Cyrus has been through the roof, because of bad marriages that could have fixed by buying expensive jewelery or a house, are easily found to be frauds. No one will want to stay together if they don't love each other. Blair wonders if that's going to happen to her & Chuck, but she really knows that it won't happen to them, because they really love each other.

Blair decided to cut back on her shopping expenditures. She realized that she didn't need a $ 3,000 handbag that would only get used for short time. She now feels comfortable buying $25 lipstick, and doesn't see it as bad at all. She's also cut back on going on a luxury vacations, she usually goes to visit her dad, or go to the Caribbean on school holidays only. Once she got used to flying in coach, Blair began to do that more often than flying a private jet.

She also begins to see that family will do things in order to help the family to survive. Blair noticed that her mom sold some diamonds that she hadn't worn in a while. Eleanor didn't think anyone would even notice, but Blair did. They were diamonds that Harold had given her when they were still married, Blair felt that was a huge disrespect to her father, but in the end, Eleanor was doing the right thing. Her mom also moved her workout time to a time that was already taken, Blair didn't understand why she did that.

But in the end, Blair finally realizes that material goods always come and go in life, but family is the one thing that remains constant in good times and in bad times.


	3. Chapter 3

Money Woes

_These are one-short vignettes about how the Upper East Side would deal with the current economic crisis. I was inspired to write these after a series of articles about how real-life rich people are cutting back. I don't own anything related to Gossip Girl at all, so don't sue or get mad at me. _

** The next story deals with Chuck Bass. I thought that he could at least be more tougher in dealing with things like these. Please review, I know you'll love it!**

The economic crisis has hit everyone hard, and Chuck Bass was no exception. He'd already cut back on flying the Bass industries private jet, because it was too expensive to fly and maintain. The hotel was already taking a hit because people were cutting back on travel. The nightclub that Chuck owns was slumping because people were staying at home rather than going out to party. Chuck was planning on buying a Mercedes SLR car, but when so many people were losing their jobs left and right, it didn't really feel right to do so. The store were Chuck buys his suits has slashed their prices so people could buy them. The true one love of Chuck's deserves to be treated the best, when Chuck bought Blair a diamond necklace, he asked if it could be shipped to his penthouse then he walked out of the store empty-handed. Blair is the love of his life and no matter what anyone thought or even said, she deserves to have the best. They both decided to have a vacation at home, instead of flying to Europe like they would use to do. They're vacation was going to be VERY relaxing, and very fun too. No matter what, Chuck was going to get through anything that came his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Money Woes

_These are one-short vignettes about how the Upper East Side would deal with the current economic crisis. I was inspired to write these after a series of articles about how real-life rich people are cutting back. I don't own anything related to Gossip Girl at all, so don't sue or get mad at me. _

** The next story deals with Dan & Jenny. I know they aren't part of the Upper East Side, but it seemed like I should do something about them. Please review, I know you'll love it! **

Dan & Jenny Humphrey were not part of the Upper East Side, but they were not immune from the economic crisis. Dan & Jenny had always been wearing clothes from Old Navy & J. Crew, but then they started to go to used clothing stores to buy more clothes. Dan started to cut back on the coffee that he bought when he was out of the house. It didn't mean he was going to stop drinking coffee at all, he was going to make his coffee at home. Jenny stopped buying the expensive make-up that she used emulate the rich girls that she wanted to be. She decided that she could be like Blair & Serena, but only cheaper. Selling how good she was at making clothes, Jenny started to create one-of-a-kind originals that people would really wanted to buy. During a bad time, a business was created. She kept prices low, so that people could be stylish while being very cheap. Dan & Jenny began to spend more time at home, they began to play board games with Rufus & Lily. Most teenagers don't want to spend time with their parents, but Dan & Jenny don't really mind. They all would laugh and spend hours just having fun, it was a lot better than going out most times. It really goes to show that if things get really bad, there's always family to love and have fun with.


	5. Chapter 5

Money Woes

_These are one-short vignettes about how the Upper East Side would deal with the current economic crisis. I was inspired to write these after a series of articles about how real-life rich people are cutting back. I don't own anything related to Gossip Girl at all, so don't sue or get mad at me. _

** The next story deals with Nate. This story is little different than the other ones. When you read it you'll see why. Please review, I know you'll like it! **

Even though Nate was a part of the rich upper east side, he had the worst part of the economic crisis. He never really knew about his parents' marriage. As a result, his parents' divorce really hit him hard. It was revealed in the tabloids that Nate's mother married for money to keep her fathers' business a float. It was really bad that at school, he couldn't be left alone, because everyone was asking questions about his parents. So, as a result, he wouldn't go to school for days at a time. It would've been very easy to slip back into drug-induced routine, but when you have friends that with you, no matter what, everything will be okay. Maybe Nate was deluded by money, because he thought it always protect him, shield you from all the problems that are in the world. Both of Nate's parents cut back on their spending. Nate's mother cut back on going to the salon, she figured that she could take care of her own hair and nails, and she also quit buying $2,000 handbags, when she make do with when she has. Nate and his father started to bond over sailing, Nate's father started to learn more about his son than he had in a while. Nate also learned that his father wasn't stodgy and boring as he once thought. The family also decided not take their annual trip to Europe, because if everyone else was cutting back, they should to. Nate began to accept that no matter how bad things can be, there's always family to lean on for support.


	6. Chapter 6

Money Woes

_These are one-short vignettes about how the Upper East Side would deal with the current economic crisis. I was inspired to write these after a series of articles about how real-life rich people are cutting back. I don't own anything related to Gossip Girl at all, so don't sue or get mad at me. _

** The next story deals with Vanessa. This story is the last one in this series. Enjoy and review. I know you'll love it. **

Although Vanessa detested and despised the excesses of the Upper East Side, she herself was not immune from the economic crisis. When your parents salvage junk to make art out of, you learn how to save money. Even though Vanessa had a job at a coffee shop to pay for college, she had to take a second job as a courier to help pay for other expenses. She almost lost her scholarships at NYU, Vanessa was thankful that they were still there, they had been cut back. Dan & Vanessa didn't go out as much, mainly it was because they were still in college, and they were trying save their money. So, instead of going out for coffee, they made their own. Vanessa made their own dinner, they really couldn't afford to go out to dinner like they used to. Vanessa became grateful that things hadn't turned out any worse than they had. She knew that things were going to get better, she just had to work to get there.


End file.
